New Haven
New Haven is the name given to the zone and town which is located in a vast junkyard between The Dahl Headlands and The Rust Commons West. It was founded by the former inhabitants of what is now Old Haven. Background The inhabitants of Old Haven established New Haven. Inhabitants Notable Friendlies *Helena Pierce is a questgiver located in the first floor of a building near the New Haven New-U station. *Dr. Zed is found here after leaving Fyrestone. *Marcus Kincaid is a questgiver and operator of the weapon and ammo vendors encountered throughout Pandora *Scooter is a questgiver, mechanic, and operator of the Catch-a-Ride systems found on Pandora. *Claptrap x2, there is one that is already functioning but another can be found next to the Bounty Board in need of repair. *Inhabitants Notable Enemies Common Enemies * Bandits * Scythid Points of Interest * New Haven - The zone derives its name from the small town of New Haven which is situated on a natural rise along the east side of the junkyard. The town provides the player with as a hub for many of the missions and areas in the later portion of the game. The town is home to many notable NPCs and has all the amenities your character needs: a New-U Station, a Catch-A-Ride, and several vending machines. * Tetanus Warrens Outpost - A small bandit camp located at the entrance to the Tetanus Warren. Hidden Basement Easter Egg :There is a hidden basement in New Haven that cannot be accessed until you receive the main quest "Another Piece of the Puzzle". You can't complete any part of that quest or the basement will become locked again. As soon as you get the quest, head to the small blue building directly behind the building next to Helena Pierce's building and take the elevator down. The basement usually has 3-5 Bandits, which can be Psychos, Midget Bandits, or Bruisers, and even a Badass in it along with a silver and a red weapons chest, and some lockers. One bandit will be standing directly in front of the elevator (the side where it has no railings), while the rest will emerge from a hidden door in the corner of the room (to the player's right and back if he is on the elevator and facing where the first bandit stands). :The room is influenced by the movie "A Christmas Story" with a Rider gun like the Red Ryder BB Gun, and a leg lamp like in the movie. Hidden Weapon Crates :There are five Hidden Weapon Crates in New Haven, and the weapons crate rewarded for the Claptrap Rescue Quest makes for a total of six. (Note: There are also 2 weapon crates on the outskirts of New Haven: one to the near south; one a little more distant east-northeast.) There is a very good cheat to easily get orange rated and eridian weapons. You quit the game, go back,and open the crates again. SPOILER ALERT!!!: If you keep doing this,you will have really good weapons to kill Baron Flynt and The Destroyer Hidden Weapon Vending Machine :There is another weapon vending machine behind a garage door that is sometimes open when a player enters New Haven. It is located directly across the street from the weapon vending machine in front of Marcus Kincaid's building and surrounded by several lit up arrows. You can tell when it is open by listening for a sound not unlike that generated by a garage door opening. Missions :See Article: New Haven Missions Trivia Connections *The Rust Commons West *The Dahl Headlands *Tetanus Warren See also *Claptrap Rescue: New Haven Category:Locations Category:Rust Commons Category:Claptrap Locations Category:Zones